歐若拉林地
英文:Aurora Glade thumb|180px|歐若拉林地任務地圖 Description A long time ago, a tribe of human druids ventured into the jungle to make peace with the jungle. For many years they lived in harmony with the Maguuma, making their home in the Aurora Glade. Though there are rumors, no one has actually seen or heard from any of the druids in over a hundred years. NPCs * * ( ) * * in are Level 15 ** ( ) ** ( ) ** ( ) ** ( ) ** ( ) ** ( ) ** ( ) Exits * Mission Objectives 進入 . * 前往進入 * 比 更早一步掌握進入 * 附加 將 放到荊棘之座上淨化藤蔓之門 * 隱藏任務 刺殺 * 附加 在所有荊棘基座上放置 淨化藤蔓之門 * 附加 殺死 . Primary The mission begins with an easy but long run through the jungle. Attune the first pedestal to clear the vines blocking the path (A on the map). Fight on until you get to a spot with two pedestals, one on each side (B on the map). To open the way forward, both pedestals need to be attuned with crystals. These can be obtained from the druid at the bottom end of the glade. Doing this starts the White Mantle running to attune the Henge Portal, so make sure you have your tactics discussed first. If you see someone running to place crystals and you are uncertain that they understand the nature of the mission, wait at the druid until they place the first crystal, then grab the second crystal as soon as it appears. Now you have control of the timing. Attune the Henge Portal by attuning all three pedestals with crystals before the White Mantle succeed in attuning them all. The crystals are located at point C on the map and the pedestals at the three point Ds on the map. After the pedestals are attuned, a cut scene plays and you are transported into the henge. There you need to kill the Henge Guardian, a level 20 ; this should be an easy fight. Afterwards, another cut scene plays and you will find yourself at the . Tip: One tactic that worked was to let the Mantle claim all but one pedestal. The last one they try to claim is the one directly opposite where they appear from. To get here, they have to go between two cliff areas and then across a land bridge, providing two natural choke points where it is easy to kill the runners with their crystals. Place the majority of the group between the two cliffs and another one or two back at the bridge in case the crystal-runner gets through. Often, you can block the runner with your character's body. Once you have done this, just slay all White Mantle that come out. When no more come, the bonus mission is trivial, as is claiming all the pedestals. Tip: Slowing down the Mantle runners makes this quest a lot easier. Therefore, s should equip skills like and . s, bring along your or (whichever lasts longer, based on your skill specializations), or both, if you can, because of the long regeneration times. s have several slowing/knockdown skills, especially in and . s should equip . Tip If the party isn't interested in doing the bonus or doesn't care, they can simply run the crystals to open the Henge Portal. With a party of 2 or more, or a single player with speed skills (Rangers take and , Warriors take , Elementalists take ; reapply when it regenerates), the White Mantle can be outrun to the attunement pedestals. Bonus Rescue the ranger from the White Mantle attacking him (1 on the map). He will tell you of the , a powerful member of the Mantle, whom you should kill. When you get to the final crystal stage, the Demagogue is positioned near the back where all the White Mantle are coming from (2 on the map). Tip: One way to complete the bonus is to kill all the Mantle's runners first, and then drive your way to where the Mantle are coming from. This means that at least one pedestal needs to be in the possession of the White Mantle until the bonus is completed. You will need to be extra vigilant in ensuring that all the Mantle runners are dead. Tip: The safest way to do the bonus is to do the following: * Capture the pedestal nearest you (immediately to your right as you enter and nearest the crystals pod). * Let them take the leftmost pedestal, then kill the forces protecting the pedestal, but do not take it (it is usually the first one taken by them). * Capture the pedestal nearest the White Mantle (straight across from the one you hold). * Now, one of your members should stay behind (preferably a Warrior with Sprint, but class makes no difference) and grab a crystal. * The White Mantle will try to retake this one consistently. They will send forces there, group by group and their runners will come here. * Ignore the White Mantle runner. Every time he runs to the pedestal, let him retake it and then have your runner retake it again. The dumb runner will go back to get another crystal; you should have your runner do likewise and wait for him. * Make it very clear to your runner that he should not take the third pedestal, otherwise the mission ends before you get the bonus. * The remaining five members of your group should slowly advance, killing small group after small group until you demolish all the White Mantle forces. In the end, the Demagogue will be left alone and easy to kill. Do not rush the entrance, or you wll be swarmed by a group of 8-10 White Mantle; wait for them to exit group-by-group. Tip: Another way to do the Bonus is by force-killing the Demagogue. It's the fastest way, but there's no assurance that you can complete the Mission afterwards. So, doing the Bonus this way is meant for players who already did the Mission. So, as you get the crystal, let the White Mantle attune the left pedestal. Let them go (do not attack) and then attune it yourself. Now, run to the right path, past the middle pedestal, and wait for the White Mantle runner to come back to attune the left pedestal again. As they leave his quarters, rush there (by the right path), ignore the White Mantle there and go straight to the Demagogue. Throw everything you've got at him; hopefully you will kill him and complete the Bonus. Bosses * * * * * * * Skill Capture * from (not available before ). * from (not available before ). * from (not available before ). * from (not available before quest at ). * from (not available before ). * from (not available before ) * from (not available before quest at ) Additional Notes The players will be in the at the completion of this mission. Category:梅古瑪叢林